


【无授翻】日落 Sundown by settisma

by PforPhoebe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PforPhoebe/pseuds/PforPhoebe
Summary: “‘我们只管去查这桩可爱的喀尔巴阡人口失踪案，’他们说，”潘西说道。“‘这是我们贯彻藐视权威、鲁莽行事之作风的绝佳机会，’他们说。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sundown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791682) by [setissma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setissma/pseuds/setissma). 

当赫敏走下台阶、来到地下时，她发现潘西正倚在一面墙上。她看上去异常冷漠。哈利和马尔福在一间审讯室里，但没有嫌犯和他们一起。

马尔福向后靠着椅背，把脚架在桌上，心不在焉地翻着一本杂志。哈利却在房间里一圈又一圈地踱着步子。

“说好的紧急状况呢？”她问道。倘若不是真的祸从天降，他们根本没必要在凌晨四点把她叫来。但他俩看起来一丁点事儿都没有。

“‘我们只管去查这桩可爱的喀尔巴阡人口失踪案，’他们说，”潘西说道。“‘这是我们贯彻藐视权威、鲁莽行事之作风的绝佳机会，’他们说。”

“要知道，你说的话我们可听得一字不落，”马尔福说。“你难道不该穿上那种有点暴露的医疗制服，过来给我把把脉吗？”

“哦天啊，你还有脉？”哈利小声说道。

“我又不是**死**了，”马尔福尖刻地回击。

“除非波特放我进去，不然我也无能为力，”潘西说。

“想都别想，”哈利说道。“这个主意行不通。我们不知道会发生什么。”

“我想我们知道得一清二楚，那就是什么也不会发生，”马尔福说。“如果过了这么久我还没把你干掉，其他人也不用担惊受怕。”

“你的淡定让我理解无能，”哈利说。

然后是一段漫长的停顿。马尔福抬起头来，迎上了哈利的目光。

“能从那儿走出来，我已经很知足了，”他安静地说道。“就差一点。”

“我懂，我懂，”哈利把一只手插进自己的头发。“可是——”

“听我说，”马尔福打断了他。“当务之急：我这一整个周都没怎么睡觉，头快炸开了。我们能先把这件事处理掉吗？”

“你保证自己没有感受到某种……暴力的冲动？”哈利不放心地问。

“假如有人给我口吃的，就算让我杀人我也答应。”马尔福温和地答道。

“**德拉科**，”哈利说。

“要不来个芝士汉堡，”马尔福若有所思地说道。“炸鱼薯条呢？”

“快他妈的把门打开，波特。”潘西说。“跟另一种情况相比，我把他的喉咙撕碎还差不离。”

“你被半夜叫醒之后总是迷人如斯，”马尔福说。“不过我郑重声明，这么做完全没有必要，也没经过我的批准。都是波特自己的主意。”

哈利小声嘀咕了几句，解开门上的锁咒，然后把门拉开了。

“嘿，”他对赫敏说道。他看起来憔悴极了。“你能过来真好。”

“发生什么事了？”赫敏问。潘西已经走进房间，开始对马尔福施着某种咒语。

“说来复杂，”哈利说。

“也没那么复杂，我——”马尔福的话音在她进入房间的那一刹那，戛然而止。

他往椅背上一靠，装作随意地望向她的双眼。

“格兰杰，”他慢条斯理地说着，他声音里的某种东西让她想要靠近他，想要——

她不由自主地往前迈了一步，哈利发出的怒吼让她找回了自控。

“别搞事，德拉科，”他说。“我认真的。你别想在我眼皮底下招惹她。”

马尔福依然瞪着她，瞳孔异常地大，而且他的神情中有一种紧张感，只有在他们一起出外勤时才出现的那种。

“别告诉我你又中毒了，”她一边说一边想着，他是不是永远都不会挪开视线了。

马尔福眨了几次眼睛，看上去仿佛在找回方向。

“没那么简单，”他脸上挂着他惯有的、过于迷人的微笑。

“你健康得很，除了明摆着的问题，”潘西把魔杖收回袖子里。“多谢你无缘无故把我从床上叫醒。”

“我有没有说过你最近有多冷漠无情？”马尔福哀叹。“经常，”潘西说。

“可能得让赫敏看一眼，”哈利说。

“我相信，她对书的了解能把我的医疗知识甩出好几条街，”潘西说。“为什么不呢？也不是说傲罗聘我做他们的医学顾问，有任何确切的理由。”

“好诶，务必把格兰杰拉下水，”马尔福好像竭力克制着自己想要翻白眼的冲动。“我想你不过来他是不会闭嘴了。”

和之前一样，他的嗓音里有暗流涌动，有东西诱使她向他走去。她仓促地停下了脚步。

“等等，”她说。“再给我笑一下。”

“什么，你在命令我吗？”

“我总归可以把你嘴扒开的，”赫敏答道。

“请，你不可能找着——”马尔福说着，突然把一只手盖在嘴上。“妈的，它们刚才还没在那儿。”

“或许你们俩该走了，”哈利说。

“再说一遍，我没有杀人的冲动，”马尔福听上去很烦躁。

“只是饿了？”赫敏问。

“心烦，”马尔福说。“而且——”他又瞥了她一眼，没再继续说下去。“你在帮倒忙。”

“算你走运，我有血库的钥匙，”潘西说。“而且，我猜你不想整天待在这间地下室里吧。”

“哪里的话？”马尔福说。“我有两把椅子，一张坑坑洼洼的桌子，零扇窗户，我还能有什么别的奢望？”

“我们大概能找个安全的地方，”哈利说。“这栋建筑里有好多办公室——”

“我要回家，”马尔福斩钉截铁地说道。

“你住在顶楼，”哈利说。“你家全是窗户。”

“这个问题可以让格兰杰过来搞定，”马尔福说。

“你刚刚说了我在帮倒忙，”赫敏说。“想好再讲。”

“我还不能百分百相信自己的魔法，”马尔福答道。“波特的变形术我就更信不过了。”

“不至于吧，”哈利说。

“真的至于，”马尔福说着，站了起来。

“我觉得你现在不应该和任何人独处，”哈利说。

“我和你独处了六个小时，”马尔福说道。“而且我打赌，格兰杰至少看过一本有关用人类血液调配鸡尾酒的书，我找不到比她更好的人选了。”

“其实也没，”赫敏说。“但我会变鸡尾酒杯里插的那种粉红色小伞。”

“瞧瞧？”马尔福说。

“这不好笑，”哈利说。

“让格兰杰送你那存在于修辞中的外卖吧，”潘西说。“至于波特，就连半个小时我都不想再忍了。”

“我真觉得——”哈利说。

“好主意，”马尔福打断了他。“我会在显形回家之前把所有夜巡的家伙干掉。”


	2. Chapter 2

她敲门。他开门的时候，看起来明显比之前疲倦很多。

“嗨，”她柔声说道。“你还好吗？”

“马马虎虎，”他说。“坏处是我加入了活尸军团。好处呢，就是哈利不用继续在我耳边念叨，我会把全伦敦的人开膛破肚了。”

“哈利最近为你这么操心，还挺讽刺的，”赫敏表示赞同。

“差不多吧，”马尔福一边说一边侧身让她进门。

“我有个想法，”她说。“只要你不介意每天有一半的时间看的是澳大利亚的夜景，我就能给你留下窗户。”

马尔福的表情突然变得轻松起来。“那比什么景色也看不到强多了。”

“刚刚是因为哈利，你才装得若无其事？”赫敏说。

“或许吧，”马尔福说。她向窗户走去，他瞥了她一眼。“关于庆幸逃出生天的话，我一个字都没掺假。”

“我们在聊事情的经过？”赫敏检查着窗户与窗棂衔接的地方，问道。

“难道我们还聊过工作之外的东西？”

“没，”赫敏说。“但那不意味着我们不能。”

“我现在脑子里想的都是自己长了獠牙这事，”马尔福干巴巴地说道。“有时这么想，总之。”

“情有可原，”赫敏说。“你还什么都没吃呢。”

“它们好像时隐时现的，”马尔福说。

“要不你把它（血）当成货真价实的血腥玛丽？”她一一抚过那些窗户，然后开始喃喃地施咒。

“重点在于血腥，”马尔福说，但她听见他在吧台那里翻找着什么。潘西送了些血袋。

“我觉得你家窗户多得过头了，”赫敏在工序进行到一半时如是说道。

“我还以为这东西会更诱人一点的，”马尔福向一只咖啡杯的底部望去。“根本不是那么回事儿。”

“抱歉，”赫敏说。他看上去不算特别高兴。“我明早就去图书馆，说不定能找到一些对策。”

“你当然觉得能在书里找到对策。”马尔福虽然嘴上这么说，却把杯底扬了起来。她看着他喉头一动，然后做了个鬼脸。

“如果威士忌不能把这玩意儿的味道冲散，我会非常、非常不开心的，”他往餐具橱走去。

“它尝起来不该这么糟的。”她检查着最后一扇窗户。

“不算糟，”马尔福说。“但有点像半凉的披萨，上面的配料还是我讨厌的那种。”

“可能我们只是没有找到对你口味的血型，”赫敏说。“我们可以试验——”

“这个尝起来倒是和之前一样，”马尔福端着他的威士忌走到了窗边。他看上去如释重负。“我兴许还有条活路。”

“你还好吗？”赫敏看他望向天际线，问了一句。

“可能不吧，”马尔福说。“但我在努力维持一切安好的表象。你要来点儿吗？”

“我特别讨厌威士忌，”她苦涩地说道。

“我知道，”马尔福转过来面向她。

“哦，是嘛，”赫敏忍俊不禁。

“上次你来的时候也没要威士忌。”

“我觉得上次我的心思就没放在喝酒上，”赫敏说。

“我还有葡萄酒，”马尔福说，可是他的目光已经扫向她的嘴唇。

“我该回家了，”赫敏轻声说道。“你也一定累坏了。”

马尔福一言未发，把酒杯举到了嘴边，没有挪开视线。

“难道不是吗？”时间过了一分钟，她开始催促道。

“我不想自己待着，”他简短地说。

“我留下也可以，”赫敏答道。她放弃抵抗，走向他，伸出手去理他的头发。他很快便开始迎合她的抚摸，她眼看着他的肩膀慢慢垮掉。

“我喜欢这样，”他咕哝道，声音格外低沉。那种东西又回来了。他将一只手臂环上她的腰部，把她揽过去。

“真的？”无端的肢体接触好像从来就不是他的菜。

“嗯，”马尔福说。她凑近一些，近到他们的身体紧紧相贴，而他听之任之。

“我们应不应该？”她问。“这从来就不是个好主意。”

“我持反对意见，”马尔福说着，抬起手要解她衬衣上的第一颗纽扣。“而且之前那次，我不记得你这么抱怨过。”拇指划过她的锁骨。“再往前那次也是。”

“那也于事无补，”她反驳。“我们还在一起工作——”

马尔福换了个方向，让她节节后退，直到她几乎靠在了窗玻璃上。他解开了另一颗扣子。

“我觉得当你和我在一块儿时，比较喜欢打破规则，”他说。

“不，不对，”她的呼吸快了几分。

马尔福发出某种轻柔的、无限接近低吼的声音，然后弥合了他们之间剩下的那点距离。

“好吧，是的，”她说。接下来的话脱口而出：“只要你想。”

他的眼神滑向她的颈窝。

“我能听见你的心跳，”他嘟哝着低下了头。突然间，她感到他的鼻子抵着自己的脖颈，双唇贴上自己的皮肤。“我能**尝**到它。”

“马尔福，”她向后仰头，给他腾了一点地方。

“我讲没讲过，”马尔福对她的下巴说道，“我有多烦你这么称呼我？”

“是吗？”赫敏勉强挤出一句。她摸进他的上衣，在他的脊背上张开双手。他温热得不可思议，这是她……没能料到的。“你好像也没用赫敏称呼我啊。”

“有一说一，你**好像**没给我留出选择的余地，”马尔福的声音降了些温。

然而不知为何，他听上去没有平时那么冷淡了。她通常不善于读取他的情绪，但他的心情突然变得显而易见。显而易见的不悦。

“我可以变通一下，”赫敏说着，手指顺着他的脊柱缓缓向上。

“叫我，”他向下滑至双膝着地。他把一只手放在她的髋上，她背后是玻璃的冰凉。她扭动了一下身体，他的双眸随之变暗。

“德拉科，”她低声念出，然后他把她的裙子推起，去吻她的大腿内侧。他轻轻咬下，接着舔舐咬过的肌肤——与此同时，她的心率迅速攀升。

“如果我开口问你，”他低哑地说，“你会允许我做什么？”

“你想要的任何，”她重新把手埋到他的头发中间。

“如果我想让你一动不动，”他说。“你能乖乖保持静止么？”

“能，”赫敏说。

“又如果我想在这儿上你，”他说，“就像这样……”

“能，”赫敏说。她无法思考。

“如果，”德拉科说，“我想让你再叫我的名字呢？”他又在舔舐她的皮肤了。“如果我想让你保证邻居都能听见你呢？”

“你想让我多大声都没问题，”赫敏握紧他的头发，引他凑得更近。“但我想要你，现在。”

“我可没说你能随心所欲。”

“德拉科，”她慢慢说道。“你想怎么样都可以。你可以在这儿做，或者在沙发上干我，或者把我扯进卧室然后五花大绑，只有一条：我快被你撩拨成失心疯了。”

“就地吧，”德拉科语毕，又把她抵在了窗玻璃上。他又把她的裙子往上推了推，亲吻着她的膝盖后侧，她臀部的弧度——

她突然感到他静止了。

“赫敏，”德拉科向后撤开。“你把刚才的话再说一遍。”

“德拉科，”她的声音里添了急躁不安的成分。她好像知道怎么让他乖乖听话，如果她弓起后背，顶住他的手掌——

“后面那段，”他说。“把你绑起来？”

“随便挑一个吧，”赫敏说。“**现在**。求你了。”

“那么做触碰底线了，”德拉科缓缓说道。

“我刚说过什么都行的，”赫敏说。

“捆绑让你反感，”德拉科思忖道。“即使是我们第一次的时候，你跟我说不，然后我说对于圣诞派对之后一次不省人事的勾搭，那也算相当变态的。然后你——”

“德拉科。”

“你说那让你想起——”他闭上嘴，抬头看着她。“告诉我你想要什么。”

“别闹了，”赫敏说。

“迁就迁就我吧。”

“你，”赫敏说。“我需要——”

“你想要性高潮，”德拉科慢条斯理地说。“但是，具体点，你想以哪种途径到达高潮？”

“我想让你在这儿上我，”她说，“顶着窗户，然后……”

“想清楚，”他说。“单单上你就足够了吗？”

“之前也不见你问，”赫敏恼火地回了一句。

“考虑一下吧，”德拉科说。

“我想让你进入我，”赫敏说。“我想让你压住我然后……”她停下了。

“咬你，”德拉科替她补充道。

“噢，”赫敏忧心忡忡地说。

他站起身，然而赫敏握住了他的一只手腕，不让他走开。

“是有点奇怪。但其实并无大碍。我不像哈利，我不认为你会把我的喉咙撕破，”她说。“我相信你。”

“不，”德拉科坚定地说着，从她手里挣脱出去。“我没让你同意这个。”

“是我主动提出来的。跟你问我不一样。”

“你不可能同意，”德拉科说，“因为能够拒绝是同意的前提，而我不认为你能。”

“我不想拒绝。”她仰起头看他，思索着。“难道我还得告诉你，我想要多来几次这种有悖理智的鬼混？你难道还没看清这点？”

她也不是总能接受“是**他**”这个事实，但他已经没有年少时那么恶劣了。而且他们的性生活无可挑剔。在她看来，德拉科并没有表现得特别缺乏安全感，不过凡事都有第一次。

“不行，”德拉科说。“你必须走。”

“你也不是非得咬我，”赫敏提出。“我不介意只——”

“虽然我不想承认，”他说。“但哈利说得对。我停不下来。”

他看着惨兮兮的，不过赫敏想要伸手碰他的时候，他又往后退了一步。

“我知道，这一切让人有些难以应付，”她柔声说道。“但我想你应该再喝一杯威士忌，然后过来和我亲热。”她绕过他，走向沙发。“你需要分散一下注意力。”

“现在我知道哪儿不对劲了，”德拉科精练地说。“我们没做过这种事。而你从来没这么友善过。”

“我一般都很友善的，”赫敏说。“只是对你不会。”

确切来讲，她没打算把这说出口，然而这也不假。她记得自己读过关于在吸血鬼面前撒谎的文章，但她显然要回去重新确认一下这个说法。

“你还没喜欢我喜欢到跟我亲热的地步，”德拉科说。直觉告诉她，他也没打算把这说出口，那就有点离奇了——诚实不该是条双行线的。

“你从来没给过我机会。”

“你从来没要过，”德拉科说。他转过脸去，眺望着窗外的城市。“我累了，而且我想让你离开。”

“这甚至都不是上床，”赫敏有些困惑地说。“我们不是第一次这么做了，德拉科。”

“我分不清，你现在是真的想和我待着，”德拉科说，“还是，你仅仅觉得自己想。”

“我认为支撑前者的证据已经够多了，”赫敏说。

“你不喜欢捆绑，”德拉科依然看着别处。声音冰冷。“而我不喜欢逼别人做一些正常情况下，他们不乐意做的事情。”

“德拉科——”

“请你走吧，”他说。“我好言相求已经求够了。”

“我该给哈利送只猫头鹰吗？”她最终说道。

“我没事，”德拉科说。

“你说——”

“我说我没事，”德拉科说。“所以走吧。”

“好，”赫敏说。“不过明早我会去图书馆的。一早就去。”

“我相信那么做肯定卓有成效，和往常一样，”德拉科说。

“晚安，德拉科，”最后赫敏说道，然后走了出去。


End file.
